darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Armadylean ambusher
}} Armadylean ambushers are followers of Armadyl, associated with world event 2. They are capable of using abilities and can run as fast as the player, making them very dangerous if encountered while unprepared. There are two types. The first type appears at Armadyl-controlled sites that have spider holes built on them. Four ambushers appear whenever a Bandosian convoy stops at an Armadylean spider hole and will attack any nearby Bandosian bodyguards and caravans that are still alive. Ambushers will also spawn when an Armadylean convoy approaches an Armadylean spider hole, in which case they will help the bodyguards present defend the caravans. These ambushers will all disappear shortly after nearby caravans depart or are destroyed. The second type can appear at any PvP area that a Bandos-aligned player is found, and will attack them. They cannot appear anywhere else, and they will not appear for players who are already in combat or under half health. Players can encounter up to three ambushers a day. Once the ambusher appears, any Bandos-aligned player may attack it, and everyone who contributed to killing it has a chance of receiving some sacred metal fragments. The ambusher will disappear on its own if the player takes too long (they stay for about 5 minutes) trying to kill it, or if the player manages to escape and the ambusher is not in combat with another player. The third kind of ambushers are those that take place in skirmishes, using melee or ranged weapons to fight bandosian battle-mages, bodyguards and ambushers. Ambushers generate adrenaline as they fight, and can use abilities. The first thing they typically do upon spawning is attempt to stun their target with Backhand. If this succeeds, they follow up with Punish to deal extra damage. If they fail, or if the target breaks free, they will try to disable the target's protection prayers with Smash. If stunned or bound, they will not use Freedom unless their target is right next to them. This can be exploited to defeat it with relative ease. Drops Trivia *Armadylean ambushers and their Bandosian counterparts use dual-wielded weapons, but the game treats them as if they are using a two-handed weapon, meaning they can use two-handed abilities such as Smash, Quake, and Meteor Strike. However, they cannot use dual-wielded abilities. This also applies to the Wilderness Warbands bandits, and it also applied to certain enemies from the first World Event, The Battle of Lumbridge. **It is a common misconception that they can also use Decimate, but this is false, as their auto-attack animation actually uses the same animation as Decimate. **The threshold abilities they use also seem to generate adrenaline rather than deplete it, in a similar manner to the way that threshold abilities worked in the early stages of the Evolution of Combat beta. *Upon their initial release, Armadylean ambushers could appear anywhere in the game, except for the Wilderness, inside Daemonheim, or in instances or banks. This created a glitch where they could occasionally appear in minigames, even some non-combat ones where the player would not be able to fight back, such as Tears of Guthix. This would cause players to potentially die in areas where death was not intended to occur, and sometimes even result in lost items (depending on whether the minigame was designated as a safe area). Jagex fixed this on 23 December 2013 by changing their spawning behaviour, so that they would only spawn in the PvP areas of the event. *If Armadylean ambushers spawn too far away from Bandosian units, they will fail to detect them and will simply run around until they wander close enough.